


Broken Bonds, Mended Dreams

by Last_Winter_Rose



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bonding, Claiming, Claiming Bites, F/M, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Winter_Rose/pseuds/Last_Winter_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint hated the fact that he was an omega who just happen to be allergic to pretty much every suppressants ever made, most of all when he got the chance to join SHIELD. Fury though really wanted him on the team, so he assigned Agent Coulson to be Barton's alpha. Although, beyond helping Clint with his Heat Cycles, Coulson really doesn't seem that into him, which is a problem because through the years, Clint have falling for him. </p><p>Coulson loves Clint more than anything but believes that Clint is has only put up with him because of Fury assigning them together and that it's the only way for him to stay with SHIELD. He doesn't realized though just how much Clint really loves him in return until Clint is captured along with Bruce; and through a miss calculation by their captures, the bond between Clint and Coulson is broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Bonds, Mended Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One has been updated, thank you to Nonnica for offering to beta it for me. :D

Clint gasped as he was all but thrown back onto the edge of the bed as his lover moved between his legs. Clint moved to sit up but Phil was already leaning over him, peppering Clint's neck with kisses. He moved from Clint's neck downwards over his bare chest; Phil's hands led the way as his mouth and tongue followed. Once he got to Clint's stomach, he stopped and focus his attention on the belly button, flicking his tongue in and out.   
  
Clint groaned and reached down. It was the one thing that he hated about Phil's short hair cut, there was nothing for him to really take hold of. So he just ran his fingers over the back of Phil's head down to his lover's bare back and did his best to angle Phil tongue to the spots that he wanted to be touched. Phil pulled back, but Clint didn't let him get far as he shifted on the bed, wrapped his legs around Phil's waist, and pulled him closer.   
  
He moaned as he felt Phil's erection through the dress pants of the suit that his handler had been wearing just a few second before. Clint couldn't take it; the pain in his gut was killing him. He needed Phil inside of him. He thrust upwards and ground their hips together. Phil chuckled softly as he reached back to Clint's ankles to remove his legs. Clint growled and tried to pull him closer.

 

“I need you...inside...now.” He got out between heavy breathing.   
  
“I'm good,” Phil said as he unhooked Clint's legs from around him, “but even I can't take you through fabric.”   
  
Clint dropped back onto the bed as Phil quickly started to remove his shoes and socks. “You've been hanging out with Stark too much.”   
  
Phil leaned forward and placed a kiss right along Clint's left hip bone as he started working on Clint's belt. Once the last piece of clothing was gone, Phil moved back between Clint's legs. He reached down and took hold of Clint's left leg with one hand and pulled it upward. He placed a kiss on the ankle as his other hand moved over bare skin with just quick brushes of his fingers along the inside of Clint's thighs, causing Clint to pant and beg to be taken. It never failed; leave it to Phil to make the torment that Clint already had during his heat cycle even more unbearable as he drew out the release that Clint needed.   
  
Once his hand moved up and down Clint's leg, Phil lifted it up and rested it on his shoulder. He allowed Clint to bend it as he moved in closer and wasted no time in moving his left hand between Clint's thighs to slid a finger inside of Clint's already very wet entrance.    
  
“FUCK!” Clint arched his back from the bed as Phil's finger slid almost to the knuckle before he pulled out. Clint's hands formed fists in the sheets beneath him as he cried out.    
  
Phil only thrust a few times with one finger before he added another, and it wasn't long after that Clint had three fingers moving in and out of him, to get ready him ready for Phil's immense length.    
  
“Phil! Please…! I need...OH GOD!!”    
  
A mix between pain and pleasure shot through him as Phil's fingers found that spot deep inside of him that he knew his lover had been looking for. Clint's whole back arched off the bed as Phil stilled in his movement. A grin crossed the alpha's face as he removed his fingers and chuckled at the whimper that left Clint. 

 

“Shh, I got you,” Phil whispered.    
  
Clint groaned as Phil bent his left leg back farther, almost to his stomach, to move in closer. Clint couldn't tell if the feeling clawing at the pit of his stomach was from the pain of his leg being bent in such a way or from the pleasure that he knew would be coming soon. Either way, it was pushing him to the edge. Phil tightened his grip on Clint’s ankle, keeping it against his shoulder, and placed his other hand on Clint’s hip. He brushed his tip against Clint's entrance a few times and Clint let out a small whimper as he felt the condom that Phil was wearing. Clint silently cursed himself for being such a mess that he didn't even noticed when Phil had put it on.     
  
Clint’s whimpers turned to a cry as Phil slowly pushed into him. The feeling of needing to be filled began to slowly change to another feeling, the need to have Phil's warm release inside of him. He groaned at that thought, but knew that with the rubber Phil was wearing that wouldn't happen. The feeling of just having Phil inside of him would have to do. He glanced down the bed when he felt Phil stopped moving. Clint growled as he shifted on the bed and did his best to wrap his free leg around Phil's hip, but without his other leg to hook it with it kept sliding off.    
  
Phil's hand moved from Clint's hip down the moving leg and held it still around his hip. He tilted his head and placed a light kiss on Clint's left ankle before he leaned forward. They both moaned and groaned as he slid deeper into Clint. They were close enough to kiss so Clint leaned forward to bring their lips together, but Phil turned his head at the last minute and hid his face in Clint's neck.     
  
Once Phil's length was all the way in, he didn't move. Clint knew Phil was letting Clint's body get use to intrusion, but Clint couldn't wait. The pain of needing to feel Phil's warmth in him was driving him mad. He sighed in frustration and gave a wiggle of his hip. Phil would have none of it though and bit down on Clint's neck, right above the collarbone.   
  
Clint stilled and groaned at the pain, even though Phil didn't bite hard enough to actually break skin. Once Clint stopped moving, Phil released his neck and flicked his tongue over the mark. “Say the magic word,” Phil whispered into Clint's ear.    
  
Clint could barely breathe, let alone talk, but he managed a small, “Please.”    
  
“That's more like it.”    
  
Phil's hold on Clint's legs tightened as he began to pull out. Clint groaned at the feeling of loss, but he didn't fight it too much. He knew what was coming. Phil withdrew  all the way to his tip before he slid back in. He didn't wait long before he pulled out and pushed back in again.    
  
Clint groaned and cried under him, but every time he tried to move his hips, to make Phil go faster or deeper, Phil would bite back down on his neck. It was clear that Phil was setting the speed. Clint knew that he was close to coming, but Phil was going to draw it out as long as he could. After a few more thrusts, Phil shifted and changed the angle that he entered Clint. It wasn't much, but it did the trick.    
  
“GOD! PHILIPPA!”    
  
Phil chuckled through his heavy breathing.  Clint was certain Phil knew what he had just done. He had done it so many times, ever since Clint had joined S.H.I.E.L.D. and ever since Phil first found that spot deep inside of him. The spot that made Clint a screaming mess under Phil with every thrust that he made.    
  
Clint moved his hands to Phil's back. He was unable to get a good hold due to the sweat that was covered Phil's skin, so he settled for just running his hands up and down Phil's back. Between the pleasure and the pain, Clint was close. He was right on the edge.    
  
“Phil, I can't-”   
  
Luckily Phil understood what he was asking for. The alpha shifted his weight once again to keep Clint's right leg around his hips as he let go and ran his hand up along it to end between them.    
  
Clint dropped his head back with his eyes closed tight. His mouth opened in a silent scream as Phil's hand lightly took hold of Clint's length in strokes that matched the movements of their hips.    
  
It wasn't long, only a few firm strokes before Clint was coming over Phil's hand.    
  
“PHIL!!”    
  
His body tensed as his orgasm hit him and his back arched off of the bed. His hips stilled, but Phil's were still going, still thrusting into him as he continued to stroke Clint, milking him for all that he was worth. Clint closed his eyes as he rode out the pleasure. After one more deep hard thrust, Phil came, but any sound that he might had made was muffled as he buried his face against Clint's neck.   
  
Clint moaned as he felt a small warmth inside of him, but the condom stopped it from truly filling him. It only caused the pain of the want and need of his cycle to dim a little, not being fully filled.    
  
They stayed that way for a moment, both of them panting as they finished out their high. After a while, Phil shifted and slowly lowered both of Clint's legs before he very carefully pulled out. Clint didn't stop the whimper that left him at the lost.    
  
Phil leaned back over him and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. “Shh, I'll be right back.”    
  
Clint was too tired and sore to sit up on his own, but he fought back the gasp as Phil  returned with a wet cloth and quickly cleaned both of them. Phil took a seat at the head of the bed and pulled Clint back to him. Clint turned on his side and moved in closer to his lover as he ducked under Phil's arm. He placed a kiss on his alpha's chest before he rested his head on it. He wanted to enjoy this moment, but sleep was already taking hold of his senses as Phil pulled the blanket up over them.     
  
“Sleep, you'll need it.” Phil ran his fingers through Clint's hair. “Your cycle came on hard this time and you always get worse as you go.”    
  
If Clint was in his right mind, he would have made some kind of joke off of that, but instead he just grinned and moved his index finger over one of Phil's nipple. It was all he could focus on, but even that soon faded and he was claimed by the darkness of sleep.    
  
Seven Days Later...   
  
Clint awoke to the fading warmth of a empty bed next to him and the sound of running water coming from the bathroom. He gave a yawn as he flipped over to check the time on the clock on the nightstand. It was already twelve o'clock and he knew that he should probably get out of bed, but after the cycle that he just had, his body was still a little sore to move. So he just laid in bed and listened to the water of the shower. He slowly turned back over. A soft hiss of pain left him as he reached for the pillow that still held some of Coulson's warmth and pulled it close to him. He buried his face in it and took a deep breath. Clint just laid that way for a while, not really wanting to move, but he knew now that his cycle was over he would be back to getting missions. Fury no doubt had a millions already lined up for him and a pile of paperwork for Phil.    
  
Clint sighed as he thought about Phil and paperwork. He  had no doubt that Phil was going to throw himself into the files on his desk and Clint would only really see him when they were debriefing for a mission or if Phil needed to give Clint and the Avengers something. Clint's thoughts didn't get very long to wander though, as the water stopped. About ten minutes later, Phil came out dressed in one of his many black suits.    
  
He didn't seem to noticed that Clint was awake as he went about getting items from the dresser very quietly. 

 

Clint smiled, “Were you planning on saying goodbye or do you always just leave after a week like that?”    
  
If a person didn't really know Phil, they wouldn't have noticed the slight jump that he made at Clint's voice as he turned around. 

 

“Good morning,” he said with a smile. “I didn't realize you were awake. I thought after the week that you had, you would want to sleep in a little bit more.”    
  
Clint did want to sleep in, but he also still wanted something warm to wrap his arms around and the pillow no longer worked. He patted Phil's side of the bed. 

 

“You could always join me.”    
  
Phil gave one of his shy grins of his. “I should really get back to work. Fury actually called and left a few messages on my cell.”    
  
“He does remember that he was the one that assigned you to me as my alpha when I joined S.H.I.E.L.D., right?”    
  
“Yes, well.” Phil lowered his head as he finished putting his watch on and got anything else that he might need from the dresses.    
  
Clint sighed; his cycle just ended a day ago and Phil was already pulling away. It happened every time though, so he knew he shouldn't feel too bad about it. He had hoped though, for some reason, that it would be different this time. He shifted on the bed and sat with his back against the headboard.

 

“I was thinking that we could have dinner tonight at that diner that you like so much. Maybe invite Steve and Tasha to come.”    
  
“Um...well...tonight probably won't be a good night. I should really try to catch up with the paperwork.” Phil moved to the bedside and leaned over. Clint lifted his head for a kiss but Phil only kissed him on the cheek and pulled back. 

 

“I'll let Fury know that you'll be back to active duty in a day or two.” With that he turned and headed to the door.    
  
“Thanks,” Clint whispered as the door shut behind Phil. He wasn't even sure if the alpha had heard him or not.    
  
Clint stared at the closed door for a few minutes, not really wanting to do anything. That cycle had hit him harder than normal and a little bit earlier as well. Luckily, though, the bond between him and Phil had the alpha running to Clint's side and they pretty much just made it in, locking themselves away on Clint's floor of the Tower before Clint was trying to rip Phil's clothes off.    
  
It was one of the things that he was thankful for when Tony and Pepper rebuilt the Stark Tower. It was Tony's idea to make a floor for each member of the team but it was Pepper's idea to put vents on the Avengers' floors to blow any hormones out of the building after sending them through twenty different filters. That way, when the omegas that lived there - Clint being one of them - were in heat, they wouldn't drive everyone who worked on the floors below them insane.    
  
He sat in bed for what seemed like a hour or two, but when he glanced at the clock, it was only twelve thirty. He sighed and decided to take a shower, with the hope that maybe the warm water would help with his sore muscles.      
  
About thirty minutes later, Clint exited the bathroom, dressed in a pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt, at the same time that a knock came at the door. He tossed the towel that he was drying his hair with onto the bed and headed to the door. Phil must have had JARVIS unlock the floor because Clint didn't remember doing it and there was no way anyone could get to the bedroom door without going through the rest of it.    
  
A second knock sounded. 

 

“I'm coming.” He opened the door to find Natasha. 

 

“I'm guessing that you ran into Phil, otherwise you weren't be here.” Natasha was a good friend, but she was still an alpha and she knew to stay away from Clint when was he in heat. She had learned the hard way about Clint's being allergic to omega suppressants and that Phil was assigned to him by Fury to help him through his cycles.    
  
Natasha flashed that quick smile of her and pushed past him into the room. 

 

“I just saw him talking to Thor on the common floor and getting some coffee.” She took a seat at his desk and turned to look at him. “Agent Coulson only leaves you after a day of your cycle being over so I figured it would be safe for me to come up.” Clint nodded and moved to the bed, after he shut the door. “What's wrong?”    
  
Clint chuckled, “I can never keep anything from you, Nat.” He sat on the foot of the bed and gave a sigh, “But I don't think I can talk to you about this.”    
  
“What? Is it an omega thing or something?” Natasha grinned. Clint grinned back but it must not have been one of his better ones because she stood the desk chair and grabbed him the arm. “Okay, you're coming with me.”   
  
“Where to?”    
  
“I came here to just check up on you, but the way you're acting, I'm not leaving you alone.”   
  
“Nat, I'm not suicidal so you don't have to worry.”    
  
“Nope, not buying it.” She pulled him off the bed and towards the door. “You're coming with Steve and me to get some breakfast.”    
  
“I don't know...”    
  
“Nope, come on, grab your jacket.” She didn't give him a chance to say no as she dragged him from the room and into the halls of his floor. Even after they got to the elevator and they were waiting for it to open, she still held onto his arm.    
  
Clint tugged on his arm, but she didn't let go so he tried to think of something to change her mind. “Are you sure Steve won't mind? I don't want to ruin your guys' breakfast with my worries.”    
  
“You know Steve, the more the merrier and maybe we can help you with whatever it is that's bugging you about Phil.”      
  
Clint stared at her as the bell ding to let them know that the elevator was there. “How did you-”   
  
“Please, Barton, like you said, you can't keep anything from me.” She pulled him into the elevator and hit the button for the lobby.    
  
                                                                                                                                                    ~*~   
  
Clint had never really liked going out to public places; going from the circus to S.H.I.E.L.D., he never really had what people would call a normal lifestyle. Even for an omega. Sure he has gone to parties, fancy dinners, or nightclubs, but most of those times he was working undercover and had to go. Up until joining the Avengers, he spent most of his free time on the shooting range with his bow.    
  
Since Natasha had Bonded with Steve, she'd kind of loosened up a little. She wasn't the uptight alpha that Clint uses to know. Sometimes that was a good thing, and others time, like right now, it made him miss the old Widow.    
  
He sat across from Natasha and Steve at a table in front of a small cafe. The cafe was a new place that just opened. It had taken over one of the businesses that was destroyed during the Chitauri battle. It looked like a nice place and it seemed to remind Steve of a place that he and his friend Bucky used to go to back during the war.    
  
He smiled at the beta waitress as she set their drinks on the table. “If you need anything else just let me know.”    
  
“Thank you,” Steve said as she walked away. He moved Natasha's drink to her before picking up his own and took a sip. He set his cup down and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “So, Clint? What's the matter?”    
  
Clint was caught off guard by the question. Steve said it so casually, as if he was asking about the weather. “What do you mean?”    
  
“Natasha said that something was bugging you. Which is why she probably forced you to come along with us.” Steve flashed a smiled towards Natasha as she punched him on the shoulder. “Is everything alright with Agent Coulson?”    
  
Clint sighed and stared into the cup of coffee in front of him.   
  
“That bad?” Natasha asked.    
  
Clint wasn't sure if he should be talking about this with an alpha who wasn't his, but Natasha was a good friend and she was always there to help when she could, along with Steve. He took a sip of his drink and set the cup back down. 

 

“Don't get me wrong, he's a nice guy and he's always there to help me with...things.” Clint waved his hand between Steve and Natasha, with the hope that they would get it. He didn't really want to talk about his cycle at a cafe in the middle of New York. When they both nodded, he went on. 

 

“Even though we've been together for eight years now, I...” He wasn't sure what to say. These were things that he had thought of to himself, but he had never actually told anyone. “It just feels like he's only with me because he was assigned to me. I hate being allergic to suppressants.”    
  
“Are you sure? I haven't known Agent Coulson as long as you two have, but he doesn't seems like that kind of person to me,.” Steve said.    
  
“Every time I ask him out, he comes up with some random assignment that Fury has him doing. Like this morning, I asked him about dinner tonight and he insisted that he needed to catch up with paperwork.”    
  
“Coulson is a man of work.”    
  
Clint couldn't believe this. Shouldn't Steve be helping another omega and not defending the alpha here. “The only times that he seems to really want anything to do with me is during my heat ” He turned to Natasha, “You're an alpha, any suggestion?”    
  
She just gave that sly smile of her, “I don't think that's true. I mean, he Claimed you; he wouldn't have done that if he didn't care for you in someway.”     
  
“Well...,” Clint rubbed the back of his head.   
  
Both Natasha and Steve stopped with their cups mere inches from their lips, their faces covered in confusing. “He has Claimed you? Right?” Natasha asked. “That's what Fury has on record.”    
  
“And the way that you two know when each other are in danger or when your cycles-”    
  
“Yeah, I know.” Clint held his hand up to stop Steve from talking anymore. “We've Bonded, but he hasn't actually Claimed me yet. I haven't actually felt him, he...he always.. wears a rubber.” 

 

Clint really hoped that they understood that part without him having to go into more details. He really didn't want to talk about his alpha not knotting him in public. “Sometimes it's like he goes out of his way to make sure I don't get pregnant. What kind of alpha doesn't want to impregnated their omega? In fact, there's a lot of things that we've never done before.”    
  
“I didn't know that an alpha and omega could Bond without Claiming or um...you know.” Steve pulled Natasha closer to him as if the thought of such a thing made him uneasy.    
  
Clint sighed, “We've found out how to do a lot of things while you were asleep, Cap.” He looked around the cafe, trying to look anywhere but at his friends. His eyes landed on the couple two tables down and he suddenly wished that he was looking back at his friends. A boy and a girl, both young and, from the look of things, very much in love. They were sitting much like Steve and Natasha, only they were locked in a very deep kiss and they didn't seem to have a care in the world about what the people around them thought of such a display in public.    
  
Natasha must have noticed that his attention wasn't on them anymore. She turned and stared at the couple before turning back to him and he could see it in her eyes; she knew what he had been thinking without him having to tell her. Sometimes he hated the fact that she could read people so well, even when he had his agent poker face on. She pulled out from under Steve's arm and leaned forward on the table, “Clint? Has he even kissed you yet?”    
  
Steve laughed, “Don't be silly, Tash, sure they've kissed.” His laughter faded though as he looked to Clint. “What?”    
  
“Like I said, there's a lot of things that we haven't done. He'll kiss me pretty much everywhere but on the lips and even then it's only when we're together.”    
  
His friends glanced at each other for a second and back at him as if they were sharing a thought. “I don't want to make you sound like a kid, but have you tried talking to him?” Natasha asked.   
  
“Believe me, I've tried, but again, every time he suddenly has something that he has to be finishing for S.H.I.E.L.D. before Fury gets mad. It’s like he's trying to avoid me.”    
  
Natasha went silent as she just stared at him. Clint hated it when she did that; it was like she was reading his mind. He took a drink to try and hide behind the cup but he could still feel her eyes on him. He could tell that she wanted to say something but she held her tongue for some reason. Clint was about to tell her to just spill it but as he set his cup down, his phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and glanced at the ID. It was Phil.    
  
He hit answer, “Hello?”    
  
“Agent Barton, I know I said I would tell Fury that you would be out for a while, but we need you to come in for a mission. Briefing at the Tower at fifteen hundred. ”    
  
Clint sighed, but held up his hand as Natasha was about to asked something. “I'm about three blocks away.”    
  
“Oh, and Clint.”    
  
“Yes?”    
  
“Bring  Romanoff and Rogers with you.”    
  
Clint looked at the phone as Phil hung up and shook his head.    
  
“What is it?” Steve asked.    
  
“Look like we got a mission,” he glanced at the clock on his phone. “Briefing’s in forty-five minutes.”    
  
“So much for our day off,” Natasha said as she took one last sip of her drink.   
  
“Never a day of rest when you're an Avenger.” Steve chuckled as he pulled some bills out and tossed them on the table.    
  
“Will Phil be there?” Natasha asked.   
  
Clint was confused. “I guess so; he was the one who called and he is our handler.”    
  
“Great; after briefing, you can corner him and finally talk to him.”    
  
“I don't think a mission briefing is the best place to talk to Phil about something like this.” Clint turned and walked away before Natasha could say anything else, but he did hear Steve say something to her.    
  
He sighed; he knew that he probably shouldn't have told those two any of that stuff. Sure Natasha would keep quiet about it, but she would bug him about it whenever she got a chance to. Steve though, Clint just hoped that Steve wouldn't slip and say anything about this to Tony. Stark would have a field day with any of that info.    
  
He glanced over his shoulder to see if they were following, but kept walking. He just had to get through this debriefing and mission and then maybe he would be able to talk to Phil before someone else did.           
  
                                                                                                                                                ~*~   
  
The bridge of the helicarrier was a mad house.    
  
It was suppose to be a simple mission. An 'in and out' kind of thing, even with Stark trying to show off the new items that he added to his suit, but something had gone terribly wrong and now the Avengers were in dogfight with a group of Doombots and Hydra soldiers.    
  
Phil had jumped onto the first computer that he could find and was doing his best to keep on eye on the battle with the use of CCTV and anything else that he could find, while Fury yelled orders at people.    
  
“I thought you said that this would be a easy mission?”   
  
He heard Clint say through the comm. Phil grinned as he hit a few buttons trying to find the omega's location. There were no video on him though; chances were, Clint was up too high for the cameras to see him.    
  
“It was suppose to be easy.” Phil glanced over to Fury who was now looking at him. He could see it in his eyes, the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. knew what he was thinking without Phil having to say anything to him.    
  
This mission had been compromised.   
  
Somehow the target knew about the mission and had been ready for them.    
  
Phil went back to passing orders and information to the Avengers and the helicarrier. He had been so busy that he didn't noticed Fury slowly moving up behind him until the director was leaning over his shoulder.    
  
“Pull them back, Coulson. This mission is a bust. Keep it quiet though.”    
  
Phil nodded his head, Fury didn't have to tell him twice. He was all too happy to get Clint and the others out of there. He hit a few more buttons on the computer and switched his comm and the Avengers' over to a channel that only a few people knew about.    
  
He leaned closer to the screen to make it look like he was trying to see something and then gave the order. “Agent Coulson to all Avengers, pull back. I repeat, you're ordered to pull back and get out of there. The mission have been compromised”    
  
“Don't pull us from the game now coach, we can win this.”     
  
“Not now, Stark, just get out of there.” Phil answered.    
  
“Stark is right, we started this and we need to finish it.” Phil could barely hear Natasha's voice over the comm with weapons going off behind her.    
  
Phil sighed, leave it to alphas to not want to take orders. “Captain, listen you need to get-”    
  
A sharp pain went through his back and he had to grab onto the computer counter to stay in his chair. He held back the cry of pain, but just as the first wave of pain started to fade another one went through him. This time he did cry out, but he wasn't alone. He heard a cry of pain over the comm, he wasn't sure but it sounded like Tony.   
  
“Agent Coulson? Iron Man?” Steve called through the comm.  “Is everything alright?”    
  
“I....I'm not...”    
  
The helicarrier hadn't been hit and there was nothing near him that could have falling on him...then it hit him. It wasn't actually his pain that he had felt.    
  
“Hawkeye, come in Hawkeye.” There was no answer. “Agent Barton.” Still nothing. “Clint!”    
  
The archer's comm was silent and Phil couldn't find his location through all of the CCTV.    
  
“Coulson, I don't have a visual on Hulk. Can you find him?” It was Tony and he sounded beyond worried.      
  
“I saw our shield brother a short while ago. He was a few block to the west from me.”   It was the first time Thor had spoken since the beginning of the battle.    
  
Phil flipped through the the screen until he found the thunder god; he then used Thor’s location and directions to look for Hulk ,but he found nothing.    
  
That confirmed and deepened his worries - and it sounded like Tony's worries as well.   
  
Phil’s eyes flew over every screen in front of him, but there was no sign of Clint or the Hulk. He was about to grab one of the agents running around the bridge and tell them to run a playback of all of the footage that they had to pin-point the last known location of both Hawkeye and the Hulk, but Fury stopped him before he could.    
  
The director was right behind him again; Phil hated it when the man did stuff like that. 

 

“Coulson. What are they still doing there? Get them out!”    
  
“Sir. Agent Barton and the Hulk-”    
  
Fury cut him off and all but pushed him out of the chair. “Captain Rogers.”   
  
“Sir?”    
  
“This is a direct order. Get your team out of there. Now. Am I care?”    
  
There was a beat of silent before an answer.  “Very clear, Sir.”    
  
Phil couldn't believe this, they couldn't leave. Clint was in danger and they needed to find him. He was going to tell the team to stay where they were, to not leave until they found the archer, but Fury turned on him so fast that Phil had to hold back the growl that almost left him. Fury was a good man and a great agent, but he was still a beta and Phil's alpha instincts did not want to listen to Fury with his omega currently in danger.    
  
“You can't do anything from right here, Agent, and the team won't be able to help them if they're all dead or captured. Falling back now is the right thing to do. Barton would realize that and I hope that you will too. That go for you too, Stark.”    
  
“I'm not going anywhere until I find Bruce.”   
  
“Director Fury is right, Tony.” Phil hated to admit it, but the team would be of no good if whatever happened to Clint and Banner happened to all of them. “I hate it just as much as you do, but pull back now.”    
  
The comm was silent and for a moment Phil thought that Tony had turned his off all together and went rouge.    
  
“Damn it!”    
  
It was the last contact that they had over the comm until the Avengers were all back on the quinjet and on their way to the helicarrier. 

  
Minus two members.


End file.
